


It’s kidnapping, that’s all

by ShaklospeareLin



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: (Kinda, (more like fentanyl use I guess, A successful(kinda) revenge, Coma, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Protective Roman(kinda), Rescue, Swearing, Tortured Victor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaklospeareLin/pseuds/ShaklospeareLin
Summary: Mr. Zsasz had disappeared for about a week. And Roman wasn't happy about it.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	It’s kidnapping, that’s all

罗曼-西恩尼斯的副手消失不见了。他们这样说，暗地里嘲讽着调笑着。直到西恩尼斯的匕首指到他们的脖颈间，或是直到他的枪口轻佻地在他们的太阳穴旁晃动。然后便是日常般的尖叫，求饶，恶心的鼻涕泡。

西恩尼斯先生的心情很不好，他最近也不感到慷慨大方。他的愤怒无法被控制，时常迫使他躁恼。罗曼会在受害者的尸体旁哼歌跳舞，转头就怒火冲冲地把身边新提上来的人给崩掉。还皱着鼻子劈头骂好一阵那些个缺了头盖或心脏碎片或半截脖子或整块脸皮的死尸，然后指唤新的保镖来把尸体吊起来。

吊着的无脸尸体们成为了最鲜明亮眼的招牌。于是所有人都知道了罗曼-西恩尼斯，哥谭市的黑面具先生，弄丢了自己的副手。

这事在旁人看来其实一点也不复杂。任何不见的人在哥谭居民们来说都只不过是哥谭市里又一个被消失的人。这常常发生。这是哥谭市，没那么多相亲相爱乐观向上的人。无论是掌管哥谭市经济走向的人或是带领哥谭向往美好未来的人，有时候两者兼并，都有可能在第二日无影无踪。所有人都知道这个。

但罗曼-西恩尼斯不一样。

西恩尼斯就是个娇惯出来的贵族先生，是个惯于被称作阁下与少爷的小孩。他性子霸道而骄纵，变化无常而粗鲁无比。他哪会接受这样在脸上扇的重重一巴掌。哥谭市不缺人，更不缺乐意成为西恩尼斯心腹的人。但是西恩尼斯不乐意。

他身边的人在几天之内换了几轮。寻找他的副手行踪的人也死了数个。西恩尼斯还是没有重新找到他的扎斯先生。他的脸色阴沉极了。他相信扎斯先生不会离开他，他的扎斯先生太过于爱他而不该舍得离开他。所以他一定能找到他。无论是扎斯找到他或是罗曼找到他。

扎斯答应过的，西恩尼斯坐在他的黑面具前，方才因愤怒和沮丧流落的泪水依旧留在脸上，一遍一遍想道，即便是死了，扎斯也会死在自己眼前，自己身前，或是自己手下。

西恩尼斯的神色缓慢地空白下来。

或许扎斯先生再也不会回来了。或许扎斯先生死在了肮脏的角落。扎斯先生不会兑现承诺了。他背叛了自己。背叛了黑面具。

西恩尼斯再次感到汹涌的怒火拍击在自己的胸膛上，膨胀开痛苦与酸楚。那是一种奇怪的感觉。他通常能因自己的感受而作出明确的举动，一般而言这代表着某些人的脸皮将被用作展览。但是现在他完全无法动作。

他这一刻想要做太多事了，他甚至无法分辨出哪一件事情他更想做。西恩尼斯已经过了嘶吼大叫，痛哭流涕，或是打碎东西的时段了。他现在感到诡异的冷静与熊熊怒火。他甚至不想成为黑面具。他想要扎斯先生。他只想要他。他要扎斯先生现在就出现在他身边，想要看见扎斯脸上出现那种让自己既想用力吻他又想扇他巴掌的笑容。

该死的。整个哥谭的人都应该知道，他们不能他妈的让罗曼-西恩尼斯的副手消失，因为他们这么做就是在与罗曼-西恩尼斯作对，是在试图骑在西恩尼斯的头上。而这样的行为是要有代价的。而且该是比他们的最可怖的噩梦还要可怕的代价。

罗曼-西恩尼斯将手边上的玻璃花瓶猛的摔在地上，“操！”他大声地骂着，“操他妈的！”

阴暗的地下室里，维克多-扎斯缓慢地抽着气。

他已经在这个地下室里呆了两天了。他不知道在那之前他昏过去了多久，但是根据手腕上被勒出的痕迹来说，他恐怕已经消失了有将近一个星期了。将他绑来的人始终带着面罩，但折磨的手法依旧让他看出了这人的来历。维克多猜测这是个来复仇的。

首先扎斯有很多敌人，非常明显的事情，他可是罗曼-西恩尼斯的副手，而且他的工作经验十分的丰富，他的身体可以证明。所以这个人大几率是其中一个。其次这个人怕被他发现身份，面罩人没讲过话。或许他是个哑巴。不过他还是带着那个傻面罩，所以，显而易见。

不过面罩人肯定不是个怂蛋。虽然这个复仇小子可能不是个折磨大师，但维克多-他妈的-扎斯现在正气若游丝地躺在个不知道在哪的该死的阴暗地下室里，所以他勉强承认面罩人的能力。

该死的。

他一点都不喜欢这种类型的复仇。他更欣赏那种端着枪带着一伙人朝着他大喊大骂的复仇，而不是这种像是跟踪狂强奸犯的手法的复仇。化学家现在是他最他妈的讨厌的一群人。世界上竟然有这么下三滥的手段。

昏迷喷剂，该死的昏迷喷剂。

他赞叹面罩人的手段，同时恨得咬牙切齿。这人在留给自己这些伤痕之后已经消失了两天了。维克多太他妈希望这是因为那个人被西恩尼斯或是别的什么谁搞死了。

刀刃还留在他的身体里，不断造成数次再次伤害。它们的柄被特地在刃留在他身体里时斩断。即便维克多现在已经把自己从捆手的麻绳里挣开了，他还是不敢拔出那些刀刃。一个弄不好恐怕他就开膛破肚了。他可不希望这样。

他一边颤抖地呼吸，一边忍不住连着笑出声。他疯狂地哑声大笑，鲜血从他起伏的腹部汩汩涌出。刀刃在他的鲜红的伤口里翻动着光芒。维克多的喉咙在被折磨的时候被他自己消磨哑了。现在他的喉咙回馈的只有撕裂的痛与干燥。他喘着气，眼泪流落眼角。

维克多的身上添了许多这样新鲜而特殊的伤痕，长短与他平日里的计数伤疤并不相同，于是它们格外的显眼。他感觉自己浑身都在流血，因为他浑身都在疯狂地痛。维克多的笑声渐渐停下。他把捂紧伤口的手拿起来勉强而仓促地在眼前看了一眼。不出他所料，他的手已经染满了颜色。

粘稠温热的血缓慢地往下淌。他觉得自己恐怕要死在这里了。维克多呜咽起来。他的喉咙现在甚至都不允许他哭出声来了。但无论如何他不能死在这里。他不能死在没有罗曼的地方。他答应过罗曼的。

维克多粗喘两声，费力地翻身过去，趴在地上。刀刃在扭动的肌肉中移动，嵌入更深的地方。维克多的神色因疼痛猛的恍惚两下。他听见自己粗重的喘息声。太疼了。操。

他拖着自己的身体往门口移动。维克多咬紧牙，全身都不住的颤抖。他妈的。他的眼前晃晃暗暗。他全心全意只想要见罗曼。他想要死在罗曼面前。他不能死在这里。

他痛苦地呻吟，头一下撞在门上。维克多无力地趴在地上，感到几乎无法呼吸。老板…他喘息一声。

维克多的唇间再次漏出笑声，又止不住落下因剧烈疼痛而涌出的眼泪。泪水，汗水与血模糊地融在一起，咸兮兮地汇在他的唇窝里。他听见自己逐渐微弱的呼吸和心跳声，也只能听到这些。

过了一会他发现他什么也听不到了。他眼前的世界忽然就静音了。他要么要昏过去了，要么就是要死了。维克多的额头抵在地上，眼睛望着这地上裂开的缝隙，不一会视线延伸到不远处角落上的青苔。

他或许见不着老板了。但他真想要见老板最后一面。维克多眨了两下眼睛，发现眼前的景象越来越暗。他真他妈的脏。希望老板看到他的时候还愿意把他给葬入土。他要昏过去了。算了，扔进垃圾桶也可以。维克多的头越来越沉，像是有引力将他的意识吸入漩涡中。就是别找不到他。维克多无法抗拒这引力。疼痛逐渐抽离他的身体。维克多感受不到身体上的折磨了。

他失去了意识。

哥谭市在那一天本有可能失去一个恶人。但罗曼-西恩尼斯不允许哥谭市割掉他的副手来完成这个愿望。他可是罗曼-西恩尼斯。在他的世界里一切都该顺着他，听从他。当他杀了足够多足够权威的人之后，西恩尼斯自然能找到任何一个他想要找到的人。这些人甚至会被送到他手里去。

西恩尼斯看着面前的被倒吊起的中年人，他扬起嘴唇微笑道，“谢谢你。”这微笑即刻死去，随之这个化学家也带着满心的恐惧与满身的血昏死过去。西恩尼斯还没有跟这个人算完账，他要圆满自己的承诺。

这个人不值得罗曼的仁慈，这个人只该接受黑面具的滔天怒火。黑面具需要所有人学到这一点：没有人他妈的能骑在罗曼-西恩尼斯的头上，没有人他妈的能甩脸色给黑面具看，更没有一个冒犯了他的人能得到安稳的或是干净的死。而且任何动他副手的人也就是在冒犯他。

西恩尼斯皱着眉将自己沾血的手套脱下扔掉。他带着厌恶的神情吩咐下属看守好这个藏在面罩后的胆小鬼。他要去接扎斯先生回家了。

地下室的门被突然拉开。如同尸体一般的维克多-扎斯被小心翼翼地放上担架。罗曼看了一眼他的副手便再也没有看第二次。

罗曼坐在副驾驶座上，他的枪口顶着司机的头，一边大骂一边催促司机开快点。罗曼不知道自己这种又恶心又烦躁的感觉到底是什么。他往司机旁边的玻璃上开了一枪，然后气急败坏地朝着车后边忙碌着的两个医护人员挥了两下枪，吼道，“他妈的他要是活不了，你们也跟着一起下去吧！”

在苏醒边缘的扎斯迷糊地听见了这句，他暗暗庆幸自己还没醒。要不然他肯定得在老板面前笑出来。那就糟了。没死也得给羞恼的老板弄死。扎斯再次缓缓陷入黑暗中，但这次他安心极了，感到即便死在这时候也是无所谓的了。

等到他醒来，扎斯先生意外地发现自己老板正靠在门框上看他。维克多想要开口说话却一时失声。罗曼看见他亲爱的刺客先生终于醒过来了，挑眉说道，“扎斯先生，欢迎回来。”维克多相信这个回来指的是回到罗曼身边。他不顾脸上扯着伤痕还有些痛，不由自主地露出笑容。

罗曼走到维克多的床边，轻轻地拍了两下他的副手的脸，语气显出不耐烦，“早点他妈的回来，行？”维克多的笑容咧大，“将任您支配。”

于是便是在这一天，罗曼-西恩尼斯重新拥有了他亲爱的副手先生。

\--FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz plz plz feel free to leave comments


End file.
